


Снег

by donemon



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Уже отчаявшись добраться до жилья, Коки встречает в снегах своё спасение.
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Tanaka Koki





	Снег

"...когда смерти ждешь, как первой ночи с той, кого так долго молил стать женой твоей, и кровь на снегу кажется вышитым цветами поясом на белом шелке кимоно..."

Ветер стонал и выл, бросая в лицо пригоршни мелких колючих льдинок, Коки закашлялся и зажал рот ладонями, заново раздирая подмерзшие было царапины на щеках. Когда-то мать говорила, что увидеть много снега зараз - это счастье, дозволенное очень не многим смертным. Коки предпочел бы остаться несчастным, ибо, как известно, избыток счастья обеспечивает счастливчику ад на земле. Кисти рук красные, как кленовые листья по осени, пальцы похожи на хаси в детских руках - такие же неподвижные и неуклюжие. Лицо, надо полагать, напугает даже лесных демонов. В сапогах сначала таял, а потом слежался ледяной ком, и ноги поначалу мерзли, затем болели, а потом и вовсе - по ощущениям - отвалились.

Вдалеке грянул выстрел. Коки, как стоял, тут же в ужасе рухнул в сугроб. За шиворот набилась эта вездесущая белая дрянь, отвратными мокрыми каплями прикоснулась к шее.

"...если предательство поминутно меняет свой цвет, отражаясь в душе твоей, как небо отражается в море..."

До леса оставалось всего ничего - не больше двух ри. Если учесть, сколько Коки уже прошел...

За выстрелом последовал еще один, уже в отдалении. Погоня опять свернула не туда - еще бы, с мситетельной радостью подумал Коки, нечего экономить на собаках. Животным, видите ли, холодно в этих степях. А людям будто не холодно.

Людям и в родных городах холодно бывает. В шумных, многолюдных городах. В середине августа, среди таких же людей...

"...и очаг испускает лишь холод и дым, и рис чернеет, а белоснежные лепешки, едва касаясь горячих губ, превращаются в безвкусную воду..."

До леса осталось всего ничего, но чтобы пройти это "ничего", нужно подняться. Коки сморгнул слезы, приподнялся на руках и с глухим стоном завалился обратно. Сугроб мягкий, лежать гораздо проще, чем идти, и нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы отдохнуть...

Да и в лесу, в общем-то, делать совершенно нечего.

Да, там не найдут. Но там нет еды, нет тепла, зато есть снег, которого и здесь в избытке. Лучшая перина, что только может позволить себе предатель, так никого и не предавший, а потому преданный сразу всеми.

"...будто последнее объятие невесты, будто первый поцелуй жены, будто рождение новой..."

\- Что это, стихи? Ты пишешь стихи?

Коки разлепил ресницы, поморгал, пытаясь стряхнуть с них тяжелые льдинки. Парнишка стоял совсем рядом, зябко потирая ладони, но слишком уж замерзшим не выглядел. Значит, где-то поблизости есть жилье. Тепло. Тепло. Тепло. И, может быть, еда.

Эта мысль была третьей. Первой стала паническая: "Догнали!", которая тут же сменилась второй: "Не солдат, хвала богам".

Потом мыслей не стало вообще. Последнее, что ощутил Коки - как влажные холодные губы прикасаются к его губам.

*

\- Постой, подожди, - смеялся Камэ. Кисточка в его руках прыгала от его смеха, от их возни. - Подожди, объясни еще раз.

\- Сколько можно! Тебе нравится издеваться?

\- Я просто не понял, ну? Еще раз!

Коки вздыхал напоказ, делал серьезное лицо и медленно, словно от его движений зависела чья-то жизнь, вел кистью линии.

\- Отсюда - сюда... затем от середины - сверху вниз... Потом вот с этого конца, видишь?

Камэ напряженно сопел над движущимся туда-сюда локтем. Он старался, честно старался, но ему больше нравилось рисовать, чем писать. И еще больше ему нравилось смотреть, как пишет Коки, чем писать самому. Смотреть, как Коки пишет стихи, вполголоса проговаривая новые строчки. Просто - смотреть на Коки. Слушать Коки. Он был безмерно рад, что нашел его тогда, уже не сосчитать, сколько лет назад.

А Коки, как бы ни ворчал каждый раз, только рад был расписывать стекла Камэ иероглифами из белой туши.

"И в феврале могут зацвести ирисы, и в доме из льда и снега запылает жаром очаг, и тот, кто дарит смерть своим студеным дыханием, обогреет поцелуем."


End file.
